


Vie de Vinyle

by paracetamoleyes



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:10:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paracetamoleyes/pseuds/paracetamoleyes
Summary: William Schofield has worked in his family’s record store all his life, constantly surrounded by music and all things related to it. One hot July’s noon in London, a boy around his age wanders into the store. A strange gush of familiarity flowed through Will’s veins as his eyes refused to leave the new customer. Will noticed how he walked in with a tote bag slung on his shoulder and his light blue t-shirt reflecting the bright summer sun. Will noticed how his eyes grow wide and a sparkle appears inside of them upon hearing the song being played over the store’s speakers. Will noticed how he left his companion behind and rushed over to the till at which he was sitting in admiration. Will was snapped out of his trance as his ears perked up: “This is the song that’s been in my head all day! Excuse me? Could I catch the name of the song that’s playing please?”orBlakefield AU: whatever song your soulmate is singing out loud gets stuck in the your head.
Relationships: Tom Blake & William Schofield, Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. Sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> just a fun idea i had. let me know if u want more x

**December 12th 2016.**

_“What is this song? This is much too happy for winter.”, Will asks. “WHAT?!”, the other boy asks in disbelief, “This, my friend, is the best soundtrack to any movie ever created!” Will rolls his eyes and tries to contain a chuckle at the enthusiasm pouring from his so-called friend’s mouth. He waits a beat in order to take in more of the song, listening to the amount of voices in the song swelling before asking: “What’s it called?” The boy excitedly grabs his wrist in response. “You finally asked! It’s from my new favourite musical-”_

“William! The store has been open for 2 hours! Get up!”

16-year old Will shot up in bed at the sound of his father’s voice shouting up the stairs. The song from his dream vanished from his mind as soon as he awoke, slight disappointment appeared in his face at the realisation. The dream he had was so vivid, that he was out of breath at the shock of being woken up so abruptly. Will snapped back to reality and jumped out of bed, grabbing a pair of jeans from his floor and sliding them on without care. Whilst running downstairs to pour a cup of coffee, he tried slipping on his shoes, almost tumbling down into the hallway leading to his father’s vinyl shop.

_Vie de Vinyle_ has been in the Schofield family for decades, each album under the sun lining its shelves and more being added every week. Will grew up around music, his father constantly having records, CDs, and playlists playing throughout the small house at the back of the store. Since birth Will spent his time in his family’s shop; doing his homework, chatting with friends, and working. His bedroom was his least visited place in the house, living his life restocking the shelves, hanging up posters and memorabilia, and his favourite: organising the clearance boxes. He would adore going through all the records that hadn’t been purchased after a while or the ones with damaged covers. Something about their unique features like a flap in the corner or rip through the middle, as well as their seeming abandonment by the many music lovers that passed through the store’s door was something Will cherished, believing he could save their legacy and lives.

Will’s established job at the record store always put him at ease, especially as he dropped out of school right before his A-levels. He was never the best student, dyslexia getting in the way of the simplest of tasks. Convinced he was too dumb to do anything else, Will got into trouble at different schools all around London, fighting with bullies and not doing his work. Through all his struggles, however, he came to terms with his learning disability, just not completely. Him and his dad came to the conclusion that school simply was not Will’s ‘thing’ after The Incident, resulting in him dropping out and working full-time in the place he grew up in and loves. His dyslexia is also where his love for music entered, as artists in the likes of … could put his feelings into words and prose without him having to battle his own brain first. _“Listening is much easier than speaking”_ , he believed.

The now-dressed teenager quickly slipped into the booth where the till was located, alongside his stereo and laptop from which he played his favourite songs for their customers. Sam Schofield, his father, scoffed and rolled his eyes at his chaotic entrance, particularly his coffee almost spilling all over the electric equipment. He halted and shot his dad an awkward smile, silently apologising for his unprofessionalism. “I didn’t take you out of school and give you a job just to dick around, boyo.”, Sam warned him. Will waved him off with a hand before watching his father disappear into the basement, where the excess records and important documents were stored. The silver laptop rested next to him, playing one of the ‘oldies’ playlists Will once spent four hours crafting. 

After looking through the queue of songs lined up, he decided to change to some more modern sounds. Will’s right middle finger moved around the mouse-pad clicking on random chart playlists, not necessarily intrigued by any of the artists displayed on the covers of the various collections of popular and new music. This continued until his eyes gravitated towards a playlist called ‘Good Morning Sunshine!’. A pair of large glimmering blue eyes, although the same colour as his own were much more lively, flashed across his mind. It was as if his brain associated that phrase with this person he was trying to remember. As far as Will could tell, his best friend had deep brown eyes, not the gorgeous blue orbs he pictured upon reading the word ‘sunshine’. He immediately clicked play, cutting off the chorus of, and his mindless singing to, _Heroes_ by the late David Bowie that had been serving as background sound to his flashback. What replaced the iconic tune was one that made Will’s cheek blush. 

There it was, that damned song from his dream: _Another Day of Sun_ from the ‘La La Land’ soundtrack.

  
  
  


**December 12th 2016.**

“Since when do you listen to David Bowie?”, Joseph Blake asked his younger, yet almost identical, brother. He received no reply from the 16 year-old Thomas, who was cooking his signature breakfast dish and humming the guitar riff of _Heroes_ at the same time. Without a response from Tom, Joe walked over and flicked him on the ear, pulling him from his Bowie trance. “Sorry, what? I got distracted by my delicious-looking fried egg.”, the youngest brother replied with a chuckle before lifting the metal pot from the stove. Joe took a seat at the kitchen island after setting out two plates, two glasses, and two sets of spoon and fork, waiting for Tom to dish up their brunch. 

“So, what got David Bowie in your head? Was it me?”, Joe asked Tom in anticipation. After finishing his mouthful, Tom gave his older brother his reply: “No, it wasn't you. Sorry to disappoint,” He received a shocked expression from Joseph as he threw his hand on his chest in mock-disbelief. “I’m not sure where I heard it, maybe on the radio this morning. Especially since the circumstances from the start of the year.”, Tom continued. Joe raised his shoulders with a shrug, sadness rose in his chest at the thought of his idol being gone. His brother noticed, and quickly apologised for bringing it up. 

“So how was the movie you went to see yesterday?”, Joe asked in order to interrupt the awkward silence and change the topic. Tom immediately almost choked on his eggs in excitement when asked about it. “Oh my goodness, J! You wouldn't believe how good that film is! Ryan Gosling and Emma Stone have officially changed my life!” Joe laughed at the sudden burst of energy from his younger brother. Tom continued: “The music was so good! My favourite song is _Fools Who Dream_ , it’s so beautifully raw, man. We should go see it tonight!” “Again!?”, Joe called out, this time in genuine disbelief before smirking, “I’m sure you know all the words to all the songs already too. Am I right or am I right?” Tom tilted his head down and looked up at his brother through his eyelashes sheepishly, admitting to his claim.

Tom and Joe were always close, in fact their entire family had a great bond. Within their close-knit family, Tom was always the performer; cracking jokes left and right, always singing something or playing his piano in his room, even playing big roles in every school play his schools have held since he was five. The Blake brothers were never at war with each other, they had always been a team. Yet, Tom was always the more creative, outgoing, and eccentric one. Writing poetry, songs, and little plays were how he expressed himself during hard times with his family, and continued to do so almost daily even after The Incident. Living together with his brother and mother, Tom grew to love life, despite the difficult history hidden in the walls of their little London flat.

“I was even dreaming about the opening number…”, Tom pondered, “Are you enjoying your eggs there J?” Joe couldn't stop eating to answer, eager to savour the taste of his brother’s signature eggs: sunny side up.


	2. Soulbonds.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys find out what it means to have a soulmate.

**May 15th 2017.**

“WILL! I got your text!”, Daisy's honey-like voice burst into Will’s earshot right as the bell above  _ Vie de Vinyle _ ’s entrance chimed. A soft smile formed on his pale face at the sight of his best friend, eventually reciprocated by her once she shut the tall wooden door behind her and started hopping over to his wooden booth. She jumped up to sit on top of it, her short height always getting the best of her. Will slipped out of the booth and opened his long arms to wrap Daisy into a hug, her becoming slightly taller than him once elevated next to the till. “I haven’t seen you in forever. I’ve missed you dude.”, he spoke into her hair. “Yeah, I’ve missed you too man…”, she trailed off whilst releasing herself from the hug. Will immediately noticed her deflated tone of voice and creased eyebrows. “Day, what’s wrong?”, he asked, slightly concerned and confused. “YOU'RE TAKING SO LONG TO TELL ME THE NEWS!”, she squealed. Looks from the few customers browsing the store being thrown at her as a result. Will shushed her and helped her down by her hand, leading her behind the booth without letting go.

Once behind the till, Daisy threw her bag aside and took a seat on the wooden stool Will had hidden there for when his legs got tired. In turn, he leaned against the wooden countertop, ready to tell his best friend, who was bubbling with excitement, about his new revelation. “First thing’s first: you cannot laugh or think I’m silly or anything of the sort.”, Will declared with his left forefinger pointing at Daisy, his other arm crossed over his chest and hand tucked under his bicep. She smiled and quickly threw both hands up as if surrendering and promising not to laugh. “Second, this is a  _ secret _ . Secrets are meant to be  _ kept _ .”, Will emphasised, watching Daisy’s face about to burst in excitement. Thus, he quickly continued; “Finally- I actually have no final point.” “Oh come ON! JUST TELL ME ALREADY!!”, Daisy jumped up and shook Will’s shoulders, barely reaching due to her height. The best friends started laughing carelessly, quickly calming down as they remembered their surroundings. 

“So, Daisy Leonard. Do you, by any chance, remember that biology lesson on soulbonding and how people can recognise their soulmates in different ways once they turn sixteen?” Daisy’s eyes widened and proudly stated: “Of course I remember that! I have been looking for my soulmate ever since.” Will chuckled and shook his head before continuing. “Well, I think I’ve found mine…” The second the sentence was voiced he rushed over to cover his friend’s mouth, stopping what would have been a deadly scream louding through the peaceful store. “Shhhh! I’m not finished. A few months ago I started having vivid dreams about this boy… and I have no idea who he is. What I do know, is that music was always involved, in both dreams, visions, and flashbacks of him. So, after some extensive research, I found out one of the ways your soulbond is communicated to you, in my case it seems to be whatever song the one is singing out loud is what the other gets stuck in their head.” 

Daisy’s mouth was left agape after Will’s explanation, not even a gasp, squeal, or scream from her. Will’s brow furrowed before moving his hand up to wave it in front of her face, wondering if she had just frozen in place. “Will…”, she breathed, “that’s the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard! Shut UP why can't that happen with me and Joseph?!” Will chuckled at her comedic envy and mention of her crush, waiting for her more processed response to the situation. “I’m so happy for you, love. If there's anyone who deserves this, it’s you William.” Will winced at the use of his full name, the turnt-up face quickly returning to a comfortable smile. “Thanks, Day.” Will revelled in the warm feeling of release he received at that moment. Naturally, however, he was interrupted by Daisy’s enthusiasm instantly, which he had always appreciated oh-so much. 

“We have to find him.”, she said as she stood up from the little stool, determination evident in her demeanor. “What? Daisy… how am I going to find that one boy amongst the 7 billion people on this planet.” “Will Schofield,” she became stern, “I have known you for an entire decade now, do you really think I’m not going to know you’ve stored every little thing about this beautiful boy in that crazy head of yours. You might not write it down, but you sure as hell remember it.” Will is yet to be convinced, looking up at Daisy unenthused. She simply stared back at him, giving him some time to think about it. Her dark arms are folded across her chest, slightly creasing the loose white dress she was wearing. Her shoes tapped the ground impatiently, knowing Will would give in to her persuasion after their staring contest. He rolled his eyes; “Fine!” He braced himself for the evening ahead of him, and judging off Daisy’s reappeared squeal, she wouldn't let this go until they found  _ him _ .   
  


**May 15th 2017.**

Tom’s pencil smoothed across the plain white page, the lines soft and neat, almost invisible. He traced the sharp jawline, the prominent cheekbone, not forgetting the little acne scars littering the soft cheeks. Thin lips, narrow nose, crystal blue eyes, light eyebrows with the constant tiny crease between them as if trying to hold the secrets of the universe in his brain. Tom grabbed his watercolours, adding the different shades of blue to the portrait’s eyes, the softest shade of pink to the lips, and finally adding the soft, dirty blonde curls. Small paintbrush in hand, he started shading. The bumps and bones in the skin becoming more defined, and the seemingly permanent creases next to the eyes and between the eyebrows gaining history. 

Feeling as if there was a real person staring back at him from the page, he picked it up and distanced himself from his new portrait. He placed it on his windowsill above his desk and walked back until he hit the wall on the opposite end of the room, about 6 feet away from the painting. It was something Tom Blake had never felt before in art, as if the boy on his page was alive and staring back at him from at his desk. The boy’s voice, laugh, touch, and breath; Tom could sense all of it. His right hand lifted to his left cheek, swiping across it the way he somehow recalls the boy on the page doing. He moved his hand down to his neck, where he could imagine the light and steady breathing of a sleeping version of the boy. Laughter and chatting floated through his mind, as if being in the same room as him. 

In that moment, staring at his painting of the boy from his dreams, he felt  _ content. _ He felt like a puzzle piece fit into its place, as if the boy he’d painted was also at ease. Warmth filled Tom’s veins as he walked around his bedroom, picking up clothes and books he had strewn over his floor during the week. At the same time, he started quietly singing to himself. 

_ Note from your daughter _

_ Drawing of three flowers _

_ I still keep it with me _

_ Does she still want to sing? _

_ How long must we live right _

_ Before we don't even have to try? _

Once he realised what he was doing, he quickly stopped. “What song even is that?”, he mumbled to himself. In order to brainstorm, he decided to sit down and think about it. He picked up the guitar laying on the floor next to his bed, alongside his journal that rested on his bedside table, and wrote down the lyrics before attempting to play it on his acoustic. No luck. Confused, Tom looked back to the lyrics he scribbled on the page. ‘Is this a real song?’, he thought to himself. It seemed both familiar and distant at the same time, like he had never heard the song before, yet had a deep personal connection to it. 

Tom rushed to his desk and flipped open his laptop, typing the lyrics into the search bar rapidly. “ _ Valley  _ by Perfume Genius”, he whispered to himself again once it appeared, hoping saying it out loud would make this peculiar experience more clear to him. Goosebumps arose on his arms when the soft guitar song started playing in his headphones, the unique voice replicating the exact lyrics Tom had just been singing. Mesmerised, he slung back in his desk chair, that feeling of life coming from the portrait arising in his entire body this time. He closed his eyes, taking in the goosebumps on his skin, the voice that seemed to be serenading him, the vulnerable feeling of someone else’s spirit inside of his own. A single tear fell from his right eye, running down his chubby cheeks that were rounded due to the small smile on his lips. 

“Tommy? You alright?” Tom hadn’t realised the song had ended, distracted revelling in the feeling of love and comfort flowing through his body. He opened his eyes, the smile still present on his face, and looked over to see Joseph standing in his doorway. The headphones were pulled from his ears gently, a cough emitting from his throat before speaking. “Yeah man, all good.”, he spoke genuinely, “What’s up?” Joe looked slightly confused at his brother’s demeanour, but chose to ignore it, taking a seat on the edge of Tom’s bed. “You know how mum’s 50th is coming up soon?”, he spoke. Tom nodded, encouraging him to continue. “Have you gotten her something yet?” “Oh I’ve found her something alright.”, Tom replied as he stood up from his chair to retreat his phone from his dresser opposite the bed. He moved back over to sit next to Joe, handing over the phone which was now displaying a picture. “I found this lady on Facebook saying she needed someone to take her cocker spaniel from her. And as seen as I’ll be heading off to uni in a few years and mum’ll be retiring soon, I thought we could get it for her to make her feel less lonely.” Joe stared at Tom with amusement written all over his features before replying: “Tommy you’re a genius! How much does it cost? Also, why am I calling the dog ‘it’? Whatever, we can split the price!” “It’s a girl. Her name is Myrtle. I’ve been emailing the owner for a bit now and she seems perfect for mum.”

Joseph stood up, pacing back and forth in thought. He walked from Tom’s desk, to his closet, and back again. As he was muttering something to himself about getting Myrtle for his mum, he turned at the cupboard to pace back towards the desk, before coming to a sudden halt. “Who’s this?”, he asked Tom as he rushed to the windowsill to examine the painting that so abruptly caught his eye. “Oh!”, Tom jumped up from his place on the bed, rushing over and taking it from Joe’s hand. A wide smirk grew across his face as he watched his younger brother scramble to find an explanation for the detailed portrait he had displayed in front of the window. “Oh. My. Goodness. Does Thomas Blake have a crush?”, he said as his smirk widened to a cheeky grin. Tom winced at the use of his full name and threw a dirty look at his teasing brother. “He’s a good-looking chap though, not gonna lie.”, Joe added after a few beats, pulling Tom from the trance he was about to enter imagining the boy from his dreams. “Is he your soulmate?”, he continued. This question definitely pulled Tom back to earth, a single “What?” immediately escaped his lips. 

“Don't you remember what mum told us when we were younger?” Tom stayed silent and furrowed his brow in question. “It’s how she explained dad leaving. She thought they had the soulbond, because of those tattoos she said they both had.” Joe paused to let Tom think about it for a bit. “What’s a soulbond?” The two boys sat back down on the bed, Tom never taking his eyes off his painting, and Joe started explaining; “A soulbond is created at birth, but not made obvious until age sixteen. It’s when two souls are destined to be together, either platonically or romantically, depending on the preferences of the person. The two fit together like two puzzle pieces, like a lock and key, as if there's no one else that would ever understand them as well as they do each other. It starts subconsciously; hints to the other person’s name, face, and voice appearing in dreams. Then, at the start puberty, it gets more vivid. The dreams become a bit more memorable and the other person becomes a main figure in many of them. Once you hit sixteen, the dreams become lucid and many times continue in visions and flashbacks as if you were genuinely experiencing everything together.” 

Tom took everything in, images of the blonde boy from his painting flashing across his mind. “There’s a few different ways to connect between each other. Like I said, mum thought her small tattoo on her arm was her soulbond sign, because dad had a similar one. Other ways discovered are the colourblind sign, where you don't see colour until the day you lock eyes with your soulmate, or where whatever is drawn or marked on one person’s skin also appears on the other. Most of the time it’s something-”, Joe was cut off by an almost speechless Tom; “that’s the most important thing in the world to both people.”

**May 15th 2017.**

Daisy had been there for Will since the day he joined her class in primary school. He was used to hopping from school to school due to his grades and behaviour, even at a young age. He’ll never forget the day Daisy came up to him at his first lunchtime at her school, sat down across from him, and pushed her box of baby carrots over to him. “I noticed you don't have lunch with you. So here you go. You look like a carrot guy.”, she giggled. Will’s wide eyes stared at her, wondering why she cared. Young Daisy nodded her head towards the box, gesturing for him to take them. He took one, his eyes locked on hers, her small smile widening at the sight of him eating her snack. Empathy had always flowed through her veins. “So what’s your name? I’m Daisy, like the flower.” “Will.”, the anxious boy mumbled. “Nice to meet you Will. I hope you enjoy your carrots.” Before he could stop her and give her her food back, she hopped away to the table her friends were sitting at. The two stayed close since that first encounter, even when Will moved schools.

_ Valley  _ by Perfume Genius was playing from Will’s record player he has in the corner of his bedroom, him quietly singing along the words he knew whilst sitting on his windowsill seat. Daisy was at his desk, reading aloud blog posts from people talking about their soulmate experience. Will was focusing hard on keeping up with what she was describing, his forehead creased in concentration. The curly leaves on the trees outside reminded him of the thick brown curls he could feel in his hands. The spring evening sky was almost as beautiful as the sparkly blue eyes he knew all so well, yet had never seen in real life. His father’s flowers created the image of a sunflower pin on the collar of a denim jacket. 

“Are you sure you can’t describe him a little more, Will?” He thought over Daisy’s statement, recapping everything he’d already told her about the boy from his dreams. From his soft voice and cockney accent, to the two rings he wore on his right hand. From the slit in his left eyebrow, to how his cheeks flushed red at any compliment received. From how he excited he got over sharing his passions with Will in their dreams, to how his hands felt running over Will’s torso. To this, Daisy asked how he would know a feeling he’s never actually felt before. “I remember his soft hair, chubby cheeks, the weight of his hand in mine, and more. I’m sure I’ve met him before, Day.” Daisy shot back a response: “Are you sure it’s not someone that’s gotten you expelled?”. Will’s jaw clenched and his head snapped to look at Daisy. “The only reason I’ve ever gotten into trouble is because I was defending people who couldn't do it themselves. Do not joke about it.”, he said sternly. Daisy’s eyes fell to the ground; “I should have known better, Will. I’m sorry.”, she spoke, remembering the time he stood up for her.

Will dropped it quick enough, his thoughts returning to his mystery ‘soulmate’ for the millionth time that day. He changed the topic: “He’s got an interesting taste in music, that’s for sure. Here, open spotify for a sec.” Making his way to his record player to take off the now-finished album, Daisy opened the webplayer and connected it to the bluetooth speaker that was resting on Will’s pillow. She passed the laptop to him, him finding the letters on the keyboard as quick as he could as to not bore his friend. Suddenly, an upbeat song with a bubbly beat started playing from the speakers.  _ Alaska. _ Daisy’s head started bobbing and a smile grew on Will’s previously tense face. 

_ And now, breathe deep _

_ I'm inhaling _

_ You and I, there's air in between _

_ Leave me be _

_ I'm exhaling _

_ You and I, there's air in between _

Maggie Rogers’ majestic voice floated around the room, the two best friends getting up to dance. Will couldn't help imagining dancing with the blue-eyed boy he grew familiar with in his dreams, closing his eyes and picturing a vision of the two of them jumping around the room and the smiles splitting their faces. When the song ended Daisy and Will crashed onto the bed, a few seconds of silence, bar their deep breaths, filling the room before a Queen song started playing. Daisy moved to turn the volume down slightly, to avoid disturbing Will’s father downstairs. “He seems pretty perfect already.”, she breathed. Will didn't say anything, only turning to look at her, her head already turned towards him. “Y’know I always thought you were my soulmate,” he said, “Platonically, that is.” Daisy chuckled; “I could still be your unofficial platonic soulmate. You were my first kiss after all.” Will laughed at the memory of the two of them having to kiss during a game of spin the bottle at some party back when they were twelve. 

The music Will remembered from his dreams and collected into a playlist played softly as he continued looking at Daisy. She was very beautiful; her bouncy curls styled into a fringe, how her smile reached her eyes each and every time, and how she seemed to embody the meaning of the word ‘sunshine’. “Did you ever have a crush on me?”, Will asked in a deeper, more quiet voice. Daisy didn't look away from his intense stare, taking a breath before replying; “How could I not have had a crush on you at some point, Will. Look at yourself.” Will smiled and closed his eyes, Daisy giggling again. “I’m being serious,” she continued, “You think you're impossible to love, but that’s just what your brain has made you think.” She poked her finger against his forehead, his smile faltering at her statementand her hand lowering from his face. “That’s not what the rest of the world seems to think.”


	3. Melodrama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where a party almost makes their paths cross.

**June 16th 2017**

The shaver buzzed in Tom’s hand as he shaved the new hairs that were starting to grow over his eyebrow slit in the mirror. Staying focused, he started quietly singing: 

_“These are the games of the weekend_

_We pretend that we just don't care_

_But we care_

_But what will we do when we're sober?”_

Satisfied with the result, he clicked off the razor and put it back in the bathroom cabinet, his singing continuing. 

_“When you dream with a fever_

_Bet you wish you could touch our rush_

_But what will we do when we're sober?”_

He had decided what to wear to his older brother’s graduation party at their cousin’s house the week before the party itself; plain black skinny jeans and a dark green short sleeve button-up shirt. He slipped the shirt on, it fitting him perfectly. “Too quiet,” he stated to himself before moving to his phone, shuffling Lorde’s _Melodrama_ , and placed it in a glass that worked as his makeshift speaker.

Tom moved over to his full-body mirror, examining his appearance. His hair hadn’t been cut since his birthday in December, the curls reaching his neck and almost covering his ears. Although the eyebrow slit and favourite outfit made him more confident, he was never sure how to hold himself. He had continuously portrayed himself as the exuberant, out-there, self-assured kind of guy, but no teenager gets through puberty without some intense angst. Joe always appeared as the more popular Blake brother, he always had friends and girls over throughout secondary school. Still, Tom considered him his best friend, despite having friends of his own. The two didn't go to the same secondary school, Tom’s being more centered around creative arts and learning through art and expression. More and more people used to comment on Tom’s passion and talent in art and music, resulting in his mother sending him to one of the less prestigious performing arts schools in London. Tom loved it there, discovering his adoration for all things art-related. But sometimes, he couldn't help but wish he was in a regular public school like Joseph, having more regular teenage experiences, and being surrounded by an even more diverse group of people.

“Tommy! C’mon mate! We’re gonna be late!” , Joe called. 

A deep breath was inhaled by Tom, him closing his eyes at the same time in a meditative manner, and then exhaled. “Just a sec!”, he replied, taking his phone from the glass on his desk and turning off the music. He slipped his feet into his boots effortlessly and grabbed his denim jacket off his bed before running down the wooden staircase that ended at the front door. Joe was already outside waiting for him on his moped, telling him to hurry through the open entrance. Before joining his brother though, Tom ran into the kitchen and kissed his mum goodbye. Once he made it out the door, he ran down the driveway and hopped onto the back of the bike. He held on tightly to his brother as they made their way to the party that closed a chapter in Joe’s book, and opened one in Tom’s without him even knowing it.

  
  


**June 16th 2017.**

7pm was the usual closing time for _Vie de Vinyle._ Will sometimes dread not having anything to do when the customers and sunlight through the window disappeared. Instead, young party-goers would pass by the large windows on either side of the store’s door. Will wandered around the store aimlessly, knowing he had to wait 15 more minutes before being able to lock up shop in case someone else burst in to purchase something. He turned up the music he had playing, it being the playlist of songs from his ‘soulmate’ he had been creating for half a year already. _Toothpaste Kisses_ by The Maccabees filled the emptiness of the shop as Will slowly walked around each shelf, row of boxes, and rack in the store, seeking out any damaged or unpopular vinyls. He ran his slender fingers over the top of the lined-up records, trying to read some of the names as quickly as possible without stuttering; ‘ABBA’ being the easiest for him to read, and ‘Bob Geldof’ the most difficult. 

Right as his phone alarm went off to signal it was 7pm, the door swung open, making Will jump more than the sharp alarm tone did initially. “Will, Will, Will, Will, WILL!”, Daisy repeated as she made her way down the middle aisle of the store and to the wooden booth the tall boy was standing at, leaning over in search for his phone. She halted next to him, her hands out in front of her as if taking a package from someone, jaw set and eyes stern. Will turned off his alarm and pocketed his phone as he turned towards her. He mimicked her stance and repeated her mannerism; “Daisy, Daisy, Daisy!” The flushed girl took a deep breath before starting to pace back and forth in front of her confused friend. Then, she started her rant; “So, William. Do you have any recollection of me telling you about this certain guy two years above me that I have a crush on?” Will smirked at the impatient Daisy; “Hmmmm… lemme think… could it by any chance be this one guy… ugh! What was his name again? Poe?” “Will! I’m serious! This is my life on the line!” Daisy's frustration became much more evident in her entire demeanor. “Alright! Alright! Yes I remember the certain Joseph you’ve had a crush on since the start of the school year when he gave up his seat for you in assembly. And I remember this certain Joseph has fluffy light brown hair, bright blue eyes, strong chin, beautiful lips, and how could I forget his sexy thi-”, Daisy quickly cut him off; “SHUT UP! YES, THAT BOY!” Will burst into loud laughter, his head flying back with his hand clutching his chest as his lungs strained from his laughing fit. 

Daisy slowly starts giggling too before taking her friend’s hand and tugging at it. He started laughing and looked down at her fondly. “Sorry. Please continue.” he said. “Thank you,’ the girl breathed, “Yesterday, Joseph’s class graduated. So they’re hosting a party at his cousin’s house tonight, meaning he _has_ to be there. Now, don't you, Sir William Schofield, want to accompany me to this wild party so I can meet the love of my life,” her voice grew more passionate and exaggerated, “my soulmate, my life-partner, my future husband, the man who will _father my children_. Please?” Will chuckled at her dramatic delivery of such a simple request. He thought about it for a bit; his father wasn’t home, he had nothing else to do, and something about this evening made him feel more spontaneous. “Why not,” he asked rhetorically. Barely having spoken his response, Daisy pounced on him and hugged him tightly, arms around his neck. “Oh God, Will. Are you wearing your pyjama shirt again? Go change! We have to hurry so I have more time to get Joseph to fall in love with me!”

  
  


**June 16th 2017.**

The Blakes’ adrenaline spiked as they walked up the steps of their cousin’s mansion; Joe being happy he’s out of school and Tom being happy he’s at a real big party for the first time. Tom felt different that night, more spontaneous and relaxed. He decided to take everything in as he walked around the crowded house with his brother, people greeting him left and right before being introduced to Tom. Each drink he was offered he politely declined, not wanting to drink for the first time in front of his brother and on a night so special for him. He also knew Joe wouldn’t hold back, so wanted to make sure he was alright. 

Joe brought Tom around the party, introducing him to people and letting him chat to people he’d met before. Drinks had been offered to him, but he only accepted the two bottles of coke Joseph had gotten him. After two hours or so, he broke off from Joe’s group of close friends, deciding to head towards the kitchen in search for a drink. Spotting bottles set out on the table and the countertop in the large yet cluttered kitchen, he silently hoped there would be another bottle of coke.

“Are you a… Blake?”, Tom picks up from someone next to him that he hadn’t noticed before. He didn’t recognise the person, nor did he think she was Joseph’s age. His brows furrowed as he turned around to lean against the countertop next to the person who was sitting on top of it, a bottle of cider in hand. “I am. My name is Tom, I’m Joe’s brother. And you are?” He held out his hand for the pretty girl to shake. She gladly took it, although it was quite sloppy, indicating she’d had more to drink than just the cider that was currently in her grip. “I-I’m Daisy! Like the flower!”, she slurred. Tom chuckled to himself and let go of her hand. “It’s an absolute pleasure to meet you, Daisy Like the Flower.” “I like your uhm, your accent.” the girl told an amused Tom. “Thanks, love.” 

“Wait! SHIT!”, panic set into Daisy, “you’re Joseph’s brother!” A confused laugh escaped the boy’s mouth before he matched her excitement in his own response; “YES! I am!” Daisy hopped down from the counter, making herself a bit shorter than Tom. “I gotta tell you something…” she tugs at Tom’s wrist, pulling him down so she can talk in his ear. He nodded to encourage her to continue. “You have to PROMISE you don’t tell anyone though. Pinky promise?” Tom looked down at her raised pinky, her drink now empty and discarded somewhere in the sink. He linked his own finger with her much smaller one with a soft smile on his face, genuinely amused and happy in the presence of this random person. “Okay, here goes nothing. I am SO in love with your brother it’s INSANE! Like he’s just so gorgeous and sweet and funny and smart and cool and cute and I love his eyes! Yours are kinda like ‘em actually!” Tom erupted into laughter at the girl swooning over his own brother and best friend. 

Before he could even start his reply however, both of them were caught off guard by the song playing loudly over the speakers and she started talking again. “TOM! Oh my goodness you HAVE to come dance to this song with me and my friend! I don’t know where he is, but he’s been obsessed with this song since it came out! C’mon! Come dance to _Green Light_ the way Lorde would want you to!” Daisy tried pulling Tom by his hand to the dance floor set up in the living room. “Actually Daisy, I have to go to the toilet. But I'll see you later, yeah? Mind yourself!” Drunk Daisy didn’t respond, already running towards the group of teenagers dancing under the flickering lights. 

  
  


**June 16th 2017.**

Will spent most of the party outside on the back porch, taking and passing on a blunt around the circle of other teenagers. He didn’t know anyone other than Daisy, yet felt completely comfortable and safe surrounded by people that would normally stress him out. Him and the five other people were sat on the randomly scattered chairs, talking about life and music; two things Will could talk about endlessly. Originally, he introduced himself as Will Schofield, one boy later coining him the nickname ‘Scho’. “You don't look like a ‘Will’ in this lighting, and your surname is too cool to disregard like that.” He didn’t mind. In fact, he thoroughly enjoyed it, finally making new friends that aren’t Daisy. He didn’t even know where she was. 

“So-“ one of the girls sitting next to Will in the circle was cut off by the sound of glass smashing coming from inside the house. He wasn’t too stoned, still aware of his own senses, unlike others in the group. His chair fell over with how fast he stood up, his mind alerting him that Daisy was both drunk and alone inside the massive house of a stranger. Instantly, Scho regretted leaving her to her own devices, rushing into the living room. He’s ears perked up at the Lorde song blasting through the room, yet quickly turned his focus to the unconscious boy on the floor and a shocked Daisy who was kneeling beside him. 

As if she knew he was standing there, her upset eyes shot up to meet his shocked, bloodshot ones. Daisy’s red-painted lip started quivering, her chin denting and brows furrowing together. She looked like she was about to collapse. Will hurried over to his best friend, tears now streaming down her face. He immediately picked up the broken wine bottle from the floor; ‘just in case anyone fell on it’, he thought. The large circle around the unconscious teenager, Daisy, and Will split to let someone else through. Daisy tried to hide in Will’s side as a boy of his height approached him. His eyes were a piercing blue, hair ruffled and messy with beads of sweat lining his hairline. His face was flushed red, his body clearly intoxicated by copious amounts of alcohol. Daisy’s fists tightened around her best friend’s t-shirt. 

“What the FUCK is going on here?!” the guy spat, further approaching Will. “D’you do this?!” Will took a step back, holding his arm around Daisy in a protective manner, not sure what the next step of this confrontation was going to be. Calmly, Will spoke up: “Sorry, mate, I don't know what happened. We were just leaving actually.” He sent a tight-lipped smile to the drunk and angry guy as someone whispered something into his ear. Admittedly, Will did look incredibly guilty standing above a passed out body with bloodshot eyes and a broken wine bottle in hand. “You better be heading out! Leave you fucking violent piece of shit! Who do you think you are knocking someone out at my graduation party?” Will frantically shook his head; “Oh no, no, no. This wasn't me! I was cleaning up!” Trying to stay level headed, he set the bottle down on a nearby coffee table and took Daisy’s hand, moving to lead them out of the house. Although nobody laid a hand on Will and hopefully not Daisy, the boy made them leave, adding words Will wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon; “I don't want to see you or your bad temper anywhere around my parties or family ever again!”

  
  


**June 16th 2017.**

As he was taking his time in one of the upstairs bathrooms, Tom heard commotion and yelling coming from the level below him. Glass was breaking, people gasped and shouted, and then his brother’s voice boomed over everyone else’s. “What the FUCK is going on here?!”, he heard him yell. Blake could already tell he was drunk, not thinking much of it at first, probably just people breaking vases or something. Tom finished up, washed his hands thoroughly, and left the bathroom with a clenched fist, hoping his brother wasn’t doing anything he wouldn't do. Trying to push past people making out and talking leading up to the large staircase, he could hear another boy’s soft voice. “Oh no, no, no. This wasn't me! I was cleaning up!” Tom automatically smiled at the sound of the stranger, still not being able to figure out who it was. Perhaps just someone he’s never met, someone who isn't a friend of Joe’s. But the voice sounded so familiar to his ears. He had definitely heard his light accent before, and the way he stumbled and stuttered through his words was something Tom recognised deeply.

By the time he made it down the tall round staircase, the familiar stranger was rushing down the front lawn with a girl holding his arm. Tom recognised her pink dress; Drunk Daisy Like The Flower from just earlier. “I don't want to see you or your bad temper anywhere around my parties or family ever again!” Joe yelled behind them. His younger brother spotted the unconscious partygoer on the floor, smashed glass around him. Tom’s big blue eyes grew as he weaved through the other teenagers to reach his angry brother. He grabbed his shoulder and looked at him in worry; “J! What the fuck happened?” “Some prick knocked someone out with a wine bottle, claims he didn't do it. But he was stoned as shit he was definitely lying.” The two brothers were still looking out the front door, watching the other couple quickly walk down the street and away from the large house hand-in-hand. Tom thought about Daisy, and how she told him he had to meet her friend. He felt weirdly connected to her, not only because she was apparently in love with Joe, but because of something he couldn't quite pinpoint.


	4. Reconnecting.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will turns 18 and Daisy runs into an old friend.

**January 25th 2018**

“Normally I would complain about the mess, but I can deal with it today.”

Will woke up to the smell of fresh coffee and his dad’s shampoo, both his dad and the cup of coffee in his hand crouching by the edge of his mattress. He smiled slightly, struggling to open his eyes despite it being late morning. Will was definitely a night owl, staying up late listening to his records and quickly growing soulmate playlist. Suddenly, he felt a weight on his head. His dad’s hand lightly stroked his flattened hair, messy from his thrashing at night. Will forced his eyes to open, squinting at the low daylight pouring into his small room. Once adjusted to it, he saw his dad hovering above him with a soft expression. Wil yawned, sat up in his bed, and took the large cup of black coffee his dad offered him once he had dropped his hand from Will’s bedhead. 

“If only your mother could see the man you grew up to become.” the older man said once his son had taken a satisfied sip from the mug. Will slumped his shoulders at his remark, saddened by the fact she can't experience his 18th birthday with him. “She would have been so proud,” Sam breathed. “So proud that I dropped out of school and do nothing with my life?” Will interrupted his father, confused as to why he was bringing up the subject. A sigh came from his father and a blanket of tension fell over the room. “No, Will. So proud of how you have dealt with the circumstances of everything. Proud of how much you helped me and continue to do so. I’m proud of you for that and I know she would be too. Sorry for bringing it up.” Shaking his head, he brought the coffee cup from his lips and said; “No, I’m sorry. Thanks for everything dad.”

“I’ve turned on the immersion for you. Is Daisy coming over?” Sam asked excitedly. A smile crept onto Will’s cheeks; “Yeah she should be coming around one.” Silently, he stood up and descended back to the kitchen. Will set his coffee on his bedside table and unplugged his phone to hold in its place. Dozens of birthday messages from Daisy appeared over the picture of both of them he has as his lockscreen. His head hit the fluffy blue pillows again as he unlocked his phone. Each message she sent was more enthusiastic than the next, her seemingly more thrilled about his 18th birthday than he was. 

_ ‘I have a great present for you!’  _

_ ‘ I’m bringing cake.’  _

_ ‘Omg a boy recognised me from a party how embarrassing sudbdjdkeks!!!’  _

Will read over the last message a few times, recalling the chaotic night. He’ll never forget the way one Joseph Blake had spoken to him like he was dirt, the way Daisy slept over and Will had to comfort her as she cried about the night, the way she apologised profusely for the accident and her crush’s behaviour the entire next day despite her awful hangover, and he’ll definitely never forget how he felt at that party. The thumping walls, the amount of unknown bodies, combined with the spontaneity of it all would normally lead him to a panic. This time though, he felt at peace with everything; his life, his situation, his identity. He felt complete.

Will threw off his covers and got out of bed, shivering at the sudden cold. He opened Spotify and turned on his speaker, taking it to the bathroom with him.  _ ‘oh baby’  _ by LCD Soundsystem blasted through the small handheld speaker when he pressed shuffle on his favourite playlist. The store wasn't open today, but the upstairs bathroom was far away enough in the house that no noise would travel through to even the kitchen. Locking the door behind him, he turned on the faucet of the shower before throwing off his t-shirt and shorts. He clicked the music louder once more before stepping into the shower and emerging himself in steaming hot water. Droplets fell from his wet blonde hair as his head bobbed up and down to the music. 

‘Eighteen years old…’ Will thought about his life dramatically as the water continued running down his body. His mind drifted back to what his dad had mentioned before; his mum. Images of her flashed through his mind, followed by memories of his younger sister. If it wasn't for him, they would have been able to see him become an adult.

**January 25th 2018**

The annoyingly cheesy radio quietly played over the bakery as Tom stared out of the window in a daydream, head leaning on his hand. He thought of the blue eyed boy that he had seen in his dream again, and how they were eating cake in celebration of something. Everything had seemed to go in slow motion in his memory; the candles being blown out, the  _ Happy Birthday  _ banner strung up behind the other boy, two others clapping next to the pair as they hugged. Tom closed his eyes thinking back to the warm glow of the kitchen’s orange light, the numerous plants gracing the room, the smell of fresh coffee and chocolate cake filling the air. His mind drifted to how it felt to hold the taller boy, Tom’s arms clasping around his neck while he stood on his tippy toes due to their height difference. He smiled to himself and his shoulders relaxed.

Tom’s deep thoughts were quickly interrupted, however, when the sound of a skateboard scraping off the ground outside of the bakery caught his attention. His chin slipped out of his hand in surprise, his head almost bashing against the countertop. A girl wearing a yellow raincoat with the hood pulled up looked dishevelled as she opened the door, skateboard tucked under her arm. “My God, that wind is strong!”, the girl gained a voice. Blake quickly adjusted himself before tilting his head up, catching sight of the cheerful girl in front of him, her hood now down and smile bright as ever. Both of the teens’ brows creased at the same time before breaking out in a chuckle. “Well, well, well… if it isn't Drunk Daisy ‘Like the Flower’.” Daisy let out a laugh before saying: “Well if it isn't the infamous younger Blake brother,” she leaned in closer and hushed her voice, “you didn't tell Joe about the thing did you?” Tom quickly shook his head; “I pinky-promised didn't I?” 

Some laughter and a beat passed before the two processed what was happening. “What brings you here?” “I didn’t know you worked here,” both of them spoke over each other. “Well I’m here to buy a cake for my best friend!” Daisy spoke to avoid any more awkwardness, “he's eighteen today.” “Ah! Is that the friend who wreaked havoc at my cousin's party?”, Tom joked. The girl responded sheepishly at his remark; “yeah… sorry about that by the way.” “Pfff!” Tom moved back a bit and waved her off, “don’t stress about it! No one even remembers!” Daisy flashed him a friendly smile and picked a cake from the large glass display next to them. “Chocolate. His favourite.” Blake and Daisy continued their pleasant small-talk as he swiftly boxed the triple-layered chocolate dessert, quickly grabbing a small white flower made from icing and placing it in the middle of the cake. He turned around, handed the box to his surprise customer, and rang it up for her; not forgetting to give her a little friendly discount of course.

“Hey Daisy, uhm it’s really windy outside and it might rain. Are you sure balancing the cake and skateboarding like that is gonna be your best bet?”, Tom added as she was turning to leave. “I can give you a lift if you want. I don't have a license but if it’s not too far I’m sure it’ll be alright,” Daisy mulled over his offer, weighing out the pros and cons quickly in her head. A guilty expression crept onto her face: “Would you mind? It’s only like 10 minutes from here. I can give you directions.” Tom nodded, throwing off his apron and disappearing to the backroom to inform his boss of where he was going. “Let’s go to your trouble-making friend’s place then”, he smiled at Daisy, swinging a bundle of keys swiftly around his fingers. 

Once in Tom’s (boss’) car, the conversation sparked up again as the radio played softly in the background. “So… about that night at the party… could you maybe- I know it was forever ago but, could you maybe apologise to Joe for me?”, Daisy rambled. Tom laughed before reading her tone and reassuring her with a smile; “Sure, Daisy. Will do.” She sent him a grateful look before her eyes suddenly widened and a massive gasp left her mouth. Tom almost panicked and caused an accident at Daisy’s sudden behaviour, quickly calming himself down behind the wheel after realising why the chaos. “I love this song!” Her manicured hand flew to the volume button, Tom picking up on the yellow on her nails and the amount of the colour in her appearance. 

“Girl, put your records on, tell me your favorite song You go ahead, let your hair down!” Daisy sung with all her lungs could muster, while Blake just stared at her in admiration. The way she was so carefree, so confident, and so friendly astounded him. He had never met anyone like her, and he could tell they would stay in touch after their journey of singing once they’d reached her destination . 

**January 25th 2018**

“Will! Daisy’s here!” Sam yelled up the stairs at his son as he took the cake from an excited Daisy who had long discarded her skateboard at the front door. “Don't worry Sam, I’ve got it from here.” she smiled at Will’s dad, patting him on the shoulder and running up the narrow wooden staircase like a child. Will’s house wasn't massive, but there were a lot of hidden bends and rooms and plants were littered everywhere; perfect for hide and seek. She rushed through the small hallway, through the wooden door at the end of it and almost dropped a succulent off a table. Daisy took a sharp right, her yellow converse guiding her through the home she treated as her own. As she burst through one last wooden door, Will turned around rapidly, bracing himself for her entrance. 

“HAPPY EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY WILLY BILLY!”

Daisy took no caution as she tackled Will in a massive hug, both of them crashing down on the simple mattress he calls a bed. Her short legs wrapped around his waist as her arms clung to his neck and she planted kisses on his cheeks. Will couldn't stop laughing as he held onto her, immediately relieved at her presence and embrace. The two kept their arms around each other a minute more until Daisy calmed down a bit. “I’m so proud of you, Will.” she whispered into his ear and gave his forehead a kiss before crawling off the bed. The flushed girl adjusted her shirt before giving her best friend a hand in getting up. She ruffled his damp hair and stuck her tongue out at him. “Wanna open your presents then? I got you a surprise too, I know you'll like it.” she rambled as they made their way down the house; “Oh Will! Guess what?! I bumped into Thomas Blake. Remember from the party last year? He gave me a lift!”

As the two reached the bottom of the stairs, Will started humming a song. “Wait, I was just listening to that on the radio…” Daisy mentions before shrugging it off, much too excited about it being Scho’s birthday. He followed her through the halls and rooms until they got to the kitchen. It was almost completely dark, the only light coming from the fairy lights lining the walls and cabinets and the bright candles sticking up from a delicious-looking chocolate cake. Will’s entire face creased as a massive smile took over. Daisy stared in awe; he hadn’t smiled like this in forever. 

They all took a seat around the small round table as they sang happy birthday in unison. Will blew out his candles before a small confetti cannon and a bottle of champagne were popped. It wasn't until then Will noticed the record player quietly playing Jack Johnson and the wrapped box on the table. Daisy almost lost it when Sam poured some champagne into her glass, considering she wasn't legal yet. They all toasted to Will before taking a sip and cutting the cake.

Will ate up three slices in minutes; he could’ve sworn he had never had a chocolate cake that good before. Daisy was on her second slice, her fork pushing the sugar paste flower around her plate as she took her time, a comfortable smile resting on her face. The three of them basked in the atmosphere; the warm hue of the lights, the smell of coffee and cake, and the carefree tunes like  _ Banana Pancakes  _ sounding from the old record player. “Time for presents then?” Sam chimed in, already pushing the peculiar box towards his son. He finished his mouthful and put down his fork; “Oh, thanks dad.” Will’s fingers softly looked for the taped areas, neatly ripping the paper, only for it to be a plain cardboard box. He opened the flaps on the top, his eyes widening and mouth falling agape upon seeing the contents. Even Daisy stayed quiet as Sam’s eyes began to well with tears and Will carefully lifted the vintage Canon camera from its box. His blue eyes stayed wide and glued to the gift as his fingers ran across its details. ‘  _ K.W.’ _ his thumb ran over the initials engraved in the back of the delicate camera, his mind puzzling it together. Will snapped his eyes up to meet his father, who was then fighting back tears. 

“Mum…” Will breathed. Daisy’s breath hitched in her throat as her hand rested on Will’s wrist. Despite his slight flinch at the contact, she kept it there. Sam nodded: “When you were a baby, she always told me she wanted you to have that once you were old enough to protect it. There’s some film in the box too. I feel like you’re ready, son.” “Thanks dad.” Will smiled fondly at his father. They were never particularly close, but now felt more bonded than ever. 

Suddenly, Will felt a squeeze of his hand as Daisy had now taken it, a tear rolling down her face. He wiped it away with his free thumb before she passed him an envelope. “This is from me. It’s nowhere as special as what your dad just gave you. Like, oh my goodness Sam, you couldn't have left the sappy moments until after my shitty gift?!” Daisy quickly lightened the mood again as she watched Will rip open the pink envelope. Glitter poured onto the table as soon as it opened, his eyes quickly glaring at Daisy for the mess. “Look, Will. You should’ve known I would add glitter.” she retorted before he could say anything. The three giggled while Scho pulled the folded paper from the envelope. Daisy sat in anticipation as he slowly opened it up, his mouth dropping again as he read over the words multiple times. “You have GOT to be kidding me, Day! No way, no way, no way!” She couldn't keep it in her anymore. Daisy started bouncing in her seat with cackling laughter bursting through the small room. “Yes bitch! We are going to Lorde this Valentine’s Day!”, she squealed. Will remained speechless. This is definitely the best birthday he could have ever wished for. 


End file.
